


we'll find each other (barrisco month 2015)

by coopbastian



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barrisco Month, Barrisco Month 2015, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution/collection of drabbles for Barrisco/Flashvibe Month of December 2015. Slowly but surely making my way through each of the prompts, even if they're late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Fake Dating

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting around to this! I'll be updating this whenever as I try to catch up with the month's prompts.
> 
> Warnings for this prompt: none.

Barry had absolutely no idea when and how they had gotten this far. One second Cisco was at his apartment, frantic and worrying and talking a thousand words per minute, telling Barry that he needed a date for his brother’s upcoming wedding, even if Cisco didn’t want to go in the first place. The next second, Barry was setting up a few things in Cisco’s apartment to make it seem like they were living together.

And now Barry was waking up next to Cisco for the week as the two of them were staying in a cabin with Cisco’s family, a rather strange way to vacation before the big day. Barry hardly called it a “vacation” when there were little kids running around and the adults drinking and gossiping.

Barry laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling one morning while Cisco was still snoring soundly right besides him. He wondered how far they were both willing to go with this entire fake relationship situation. Planning a proposal and becoming engaged ran through Barry’s mind more times than he’d ever want to admit, but it would break his heart if it ever came to that, knowing that it would be just pretend. He just wouldn’t be able to take it.

He was in love with Cisco. He was desperately, pathetically, helplessly in love with his best friend.

Barry wasn’t exactly sure when he had realized it. He figured it was some time between their first kiss (during a “practice run” to get used to displaying public affection in front of Cisco’s family) and pretending to move in with Cisco.

This whole situation was making Barry miserable when had to start biting his tongue from telling his fake boyfriend that he actually loved him. It was even worse to hear from other people, besides Cisco’s family, like Caitlin and Ronnie and Joe and Iris that they were the perfect couple and how happy they were to see them _finally_ together.

Whatever that meant.

Sighing, Barry turned on his side, wanting to go back to sleep before Cisco’s loud, obnoxious but fun Tia Bianca came bursting through the door to demand some help in the kitchen. He knew that they needed to end this soon--before they got too far or before Barry opened his big fat mouth.

Would it be so bad, though? If Barry told Cisco that he loved him? What if Cisco actually felt the same way? They could kiss and hold hands without the pretending, they could sleep together and...well, _sleep together_.

There was at one point where he and Cisco had to place hickeys on each other at a family dinner. Barry needed to get a breather and Cisco went with him, staying with him until Barry calmed down. And of course, Cisco mentioned that it would be suspicious if they had come back to the table without showing any signs of them sucking faces. Barry did not complain one bit.

He remembered how Cisco had him pinned against a wall, the way his best friend’s lips felt against his neck, his warm tongue exploring and discovering particularly sensitive areas. He remembered how it felt to have Cisco sucking on those delicious areas, creating satisfying blue and black marks all over his neck. He remembered how Cisco sounded when Barry released a small whimper.

Barry let out a shaky breath, opening his eyes as he slowly began to realize that his boxer briefs were getting a little too tight while his best friend was _right next to him_. Shit. A cold shower would the best option for him, as it had been for the past several weeks.

Before Barry could even slip out of bed, there was knocking at their bedroom door. Of course.

Cisco bolted awake, his face exhausted and worried. “Spoon me, dude,” he told Barry, grabbing onto his arm to wrap around his waist.

Barry couldn’t help but blush. This was only the third morning at the cabin and Cisco figured they would be more convincing if they acted like an actual couple--and that included spooning each other in bed, apparently.

Barry scooted closer against Cisco’s back, their bodies pressed together as he tried to ignore the feeling of the other man’s skin when he realized that his shirt rode up a bit as they were adjusting themselves. And as if things couldn’t get any worse--

“What the hell is poking me?” Cisco hissed, and it made Barry’s face turn into a deep shade of red.

“Oh my god,” he mumbled, trying to adjust. “I-I’m sorry, dude. It’s just...it’s morning.”

“What d’you mean it’s--oh.” Cisco tried turning his head so that he looked at Barry with a raised eyebrow. “Seriously, bro?”  

Shit. 

Before Barry could apologize, Cisco’s aunt and uncle (or were they long distance cousins? Barry couldn’t keep up with his family) walked into the room, immediately going into conversation in Spanish with Cisco for several minutes. The exchanges were quick and loud, a few other relatives stopping by and whistling at the sight of them.

Barry could die right here, right now, with his dick basically digging into the crack of Cisco’s ass and his relatives talking and talking and _talking_.

Everyone finally leave, closing the door behind them and Barry sighed in frustration as he moved back to his side of the bed. “Holy shit, dude. I’m sorry,” he mumbled, covering his face with one of the pillows. “I’m so so so sorry. I--that’s just...I’m sorry.”

He could feel Cisco’s hand resting on his torso and he almost gasped at the touch.

“Barry…” Cisco whispered, in a tone of voice that Barry didn’t recognize.

He lifted and moved the pillow from his face, nervously biting onto his bottom lip. “I’m sorry,” he tried saying again, which made Cisco let out a soft laugh.

“It’s okay, dude,” he said, grinning down at him. “Are you...do you need some help?” He was waggling his eyebrows and it was Barry’s turn to laugh.

“Are you serious?” Barry asked, wondering what the hell was he supposed to think. Was Cisco really suggesting that he…?

Before he could finish his train of the thought, though, his fake boyfriend was climbing on top of him, straddling him. Barry let out a quiet whimper from the weight and the feeling of the other man’s body on his. Was this actually happening? Or did Barry fall back asleep after all and he was dreaming?

Cisco’s tongue and teeth at the skin of his neck felt way too real for this to be a dream. Barry’s eyes fluttered shut, leaning back into the pillows to give his friend more access to his neck. He was definitely going to overanalyze this later, but for now, Barry was going to savor every damn second of this since Cisco was oh so willing…


	2. Day 2 - Cisco's Oral Fixation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College/University AU. This will be my first published smut fic. I didn't fade to black like I usually do, this is actual smut. So please be gentle with me lol. 
> 
> Warnings for this prompt: blowjobs in a semi-public place, mild dirty talk, hair pulling.

Oh god.

He is doing it again.

Cisco Ramon, one of the student workers at the university library, currently has his lips around the head of a grape-flavored lollipop, his pink and wet tongue swirling around it, as if he’s testing the candy before he decides to push the whole thing into his mouth. His eyes never leave the computer sitting parallel to him, sucking soundlessly on the lollipop for several long minutes, as if he tries to get every drop of flavor down his throat.

Barry has the perfect view of the other young man from his usual table, covering half of his face with his chemistry textbook as he stares on, his pants getting awfully tight at the sight. He knows he shouldn’t be watching like a creep while he’s picturing what Cisco could do with that incredible mouth of his, but he just cannot help it. Cisco is just _there_ , sitting at the front desk, mindlessly typing and sucking on that purple candy as if he’s starring in a porno.

Barry finally looks down at his textbook when Cisco glances up to assist someone, sighing to himself. Not only is Cisco just a student worker at the library where Barry hangs out in 24/7, but he is also Barry’s lab partner in chemistry. They always speak to each other when they work together in class and Cisco is always sweet and kind and helpful when Barry comes into the library, but other than that, Barry doesn’t dare consider themselves friends, no matter how much he wants to...or how much he wants them to be considered way more than friends.

“Hey, Barry?”

He jumps, startled by the whispered voice and he looks up quickly, his face already beginning to flush. Cisco is looming right over him, lollipop still in his mouth, his hair falling down from behind his ears. Oh god, how is he so pretty? And oh _shit_ , is he talking to him?

“Sorry if I’m bugging you, man,” Cisco continues with a small smile on his face as he’s tucking his seemingly soft hair back behind his adorable ears. “My shift just got done and I was wondering if you can help me recommend a book for a project that’s coming up?”

Barry swallows, hoping he can still function like a human being when he answers his lab partner. “Uh, yeah!” he whispers, closing his textbook. “Yeah, that project is coming soon, huh? Uhm...there is this one book--”

“You wanna track it down with me?” Cisco asks, his hands in his pockets.

Barry can’t help but wonder if he’s fallen asleep to the image of Cisco sucking on that damn lollipop. He manages to nod, though, luckily. He packs up his things as quick as he can, trying to avoid the fact that Cisco is standing right there, watching him.

He follows the other boy down a hallway and up a staircase, his eyes often wandering down to Cisco’s great ass. Apparently, he’s staring at said great ass so intensely that he trips on a step, landing on his knees.

Cisco looks back at him, rushing to help him back up with a concerned look. “Dude, you okay?” he asks, grabbing onto Barry’s hand.

“Y-yeah, dude,” Barry tells him as he straightens himself up, his cheeks heating up. “Sorry, I just--that happens a lot.”

“I’ve noticed,” Cisco says, letting out a rather breathy laugh. “I’m surprised you haven’t caught the lab on fire yet.”

It’s Barry’s turn to laugh, noticing the sparkle in the other boy’s eyes. “It’s only in a matter of time,” he replies, which earns him another cute laugh from Cisco. He can definitely stay here all day, as long as he can keep making Cisco laugh like that.

He then realizes that they’re still holding hands and he hastily drops Cisco’s hand. If his face wasn’t red before, it’s definitely a dark shade of it by now. 

They continue climbing up the stairs--without further incident, much to Barry’s relief--after Barry tells him about the book he would probably enjoy for the project, until they get to the third floor of the library, which is considered the most empty and quiet floor. Barry used to hang out up here all the time, where most of the science book are being kept, but then Cisco started working at the front desk.

“It should be this way…” Barry starts saying, reading the categories of the shelves before he feels a warm hand intertwining with his. He almost lets out a gasp, turning his head to raise an eyebrow at Cisco.

“I think it’s this way, Barry,” Cisco tells him, his voice a bit deeper, his eyes...fuck, his eyes look _hungry_. He’s leading Barry to one of the back rows of shelves, throwing away the lollipop (that’s now just the stick remaining) into a small trashcan as they pass by.  

That’s when Barry realizes the other boy is taking him to a very, very particular area of the library where students sneak off to make out. _Holy shit_. Is this happening? This isn’t just some happy dream that Barry is having?

“Are...are you sure?” Barry asks once they’re hidden behind a bookshelf, Cisco pressing his body close to his.

Cisco is grinning, clearly confident in himself that he leans in close to briefly run his tongue over a small area on Barry’s neck. “I’m sure, dude,” he whispers against his skin, which makes Barry’s knees buckle.

“Wh-why me?” Barry can’t help but ask, wishing he would just shut up for once.

But at least Cisco doesn’t seem like he’s annoyed. He pulls back enough to look into Barry’s eyes, his hands coming up to cup his face. “Maybe because I like you, you dummy,” he answers with a fond smile. “Seeing you coming into the library always makes my day.” At this confession, though, Barry can see him blushing a bit.

If Barry didn’t like him enough already…

“Seeing you at the front desk makes _my_ day,” Barry tells him. “One class a week is totally not enough.”

“Totally not enough,” Cisco agrees, finally closing the distance between them with a soft kiss.

Barry feels as if he’s flying. Their lips glide together so perfectly and they’re wrapping their arms around each other and it all just feels so good, so _right_. There is absolutely no way Barry can be _this_ lucky, but he lets himself savor every second of this blissful moment, whether or not it’s a dream.

They finally break the kiss for some air, the two of them smiling wide and blushing.

“I don’t...I never usually do this,” Cisco admits, a little breathless. Barry cocks an eyebrow, unable to believe him, which makes Cisco chuckle. “I know, this is kinda--it’s probably the craziest thing I’ve done since I started college, but I just...I like you, Barry.”

Barry stares at him, mouth agape. Okay, he _has_ to be dreaming, right?

“For real? Oh thank god, I thought...I don’t know, you didn’t really notice me?”

“Uhm, bro. Who wouldn’t notice you?” Cisco leans back in, placing a soft set of kisses on Barry’s neck. “I definitely noticed you...noticing me,” he says in between playful nips, and Barry’s eyes widens a bit.

“Shit,” he mumbles. “Shit, I’m so sorry. I didn’t--I totally didn’t mean to be a creep or anything! Y-you...you and your lollipops…”

At this, Cisco looks up at him with a rather mischievous grin. “Oh? You like watching when I use my mouth?”

Barry lets out a small whimper, leaning his back onto the shelf behind him to give the other boy more access to his neck, and Cisco happily obliges when his nips get harder.

Cisco bites onto a spot on Barry’s collarbone that gets him to moan. “Do you like watching, Barry?” he asks again, and Barry nods his head quickly.

“Y-yes...yes, I really like watching, Cisco.” Barry runs his hands to the boy’s torso, groaning, wanting to touch and lick and bite every inch of his skin. Then he settles one hand into Cisco’s hair, tugging at it slightly. Surprisingly, the tug earns him a low groan from Cisco as he continues to work on his neck.

He pulls at his hair again experimentally, a bit harder this time, which makes Cisco moan louder. “Fuck, man. That feels so good.”

Cisco presses his body even closer to Barry, sliding a leg between his thighs and they both let out a moan when they can feel each other’s hard cocks. Barry finally decides to be daring and he lays his free hand on Cisco’s ass, squeezing once, twice before he pulls on his hair to get their lips connecting again.

Cisco moans into his mouth, their teeth clashing as they start exploring each other’s mouths. Barry notices that Cisco tastes like grape from the candy, but there’s another thing he can’t place--and then he shivers when he realizes that it just might be the distinct taste of Cisco Ramon.

Barry suddenly thrusts his hips forward into Cisco, their moans getting louder and more frequent. “Holy shit…” Barry whimpers as they begin to grind into one another, the shelf rocking a bit.

Cisco is now teasing his nipples through his shirt, running his thumbs back and forth to get them nice and hard.

“Oh my god, Cisco…” Barry is breathing hard, his eyes fluttering shut while Cisco is working him over. He wants more. He _needs_ more. “Cisco, oh...please. Please, oh my god--oh, please.”

“Fuck, you sound so good.” Cisco lets one hand travel down Barry’s body, teasing him at the waistline for a brief moment before he has his hand palming Barry’s erection through his jeans. “Mmm, you’re so hard for me, aren’t you? Do you want me to help you out, Barry? You want my lips around your big, fat cock?”

Barry’s face is becoming red from the words that are coming out of the other’s mouth, whining and begging to be touched. “Yes…! Yes, please, Cisco. Please suck me off, your mouth would feel so fucking good on me. I’ve been waiting for so long, babe, just please... _please_ suck my cock.” He doesn’t know how he’s doing it, the dirty talk and all, but it seems to do the trick for Cisco to get down on his knees, unzipping his pants along the way.  

With Barry’s pants now in a pool at his ankles, Cisco is leaving a trail of messy kisses up his bare thighs, his nose meeting with Barry’s still-clothed cock every once in a while until Barry can’t take it anymore. He pulls at Cisco’s hair to demand him to just _touch_ him already.

Cisco gets the message as he sends a wink up at him, slowly pulling down Barry’s boxer briefs, revealing his beautiful, hard leaking cock. Barry lets out a long groan, freed from the constraints of his underwear as he notices Cisco appreciating his cock.

“Oh my god, please do something before I come here and now,” Barry tells him, and Cisco chuckles.

“As you wish, Mr. Allen,” he whispers, and Barry can’t help but whimper from being called “Mr. Allen.”

And finally, _finally_ Cisco is running his tongue along the underside of Barry’s cock, his hands gripping onto Barry’s hips to keep him as steady as he could. He then takes a few short licks at the head before he wraps his lips around him so beautifully, swirling his tongue around, just like how he sucks on his lollipops.

Okay, Barry has to be really dumb to not realize that Cisco has an oral fixation.

Which makes this whole thing a lot hotter.

He’s tugging at Cisco’s hair, watching the way the other boy is taking him so easily. “Ohhh shit, Cisco,” he moans. “Oh fuck, that feels so good. Your pretty lips feel good on my big cock. You look so fucking pretty, babe. So good--ahh!”

Cisco has the first couple of inches of him inside his mouth, his tongue swirling about the underside of his cock, groaning and sending vibrations up Barry’s body.

“Hoooly shit! Yeah, that’s good. You’re so damn good at this, Cisco, ohhh…”

It takes every ounce of energy for Barry to keep watching Cisco take him, feeling the tip of his cock hitting the back of Cisco’s throat. He is practically a whimpering, writhing mess at this point, panting heavily and continuously chanting Cisco’s name over and over again while Cisco is moaning around his cock, his head now bobbing up and down. Barry never wants this to end, he would happily let Cisco take him throughout the evening.

Then Barry can feel himself getting close to the edge, and he pulls at Cisco’s hair harder. “Oh my god, Cisco! Ohhh, fuck. Fuck yes, I’m getting close. I’m getting close, Cisco, I-I’m-- _ahhhh fuuuck!_ ” He suddenly comes into Cisco’s mouth, his hips thrusting quickly and Cisco swallowing every last drop of him as he rides out his orgasm. He’s cursing and moaning Cisco’s name and panting while he slowly comes down from his high, wondering for a moment if he would ever come down from _this_.

When his legs couldn’t take it anymore, Barry slides on the floor, sitting in front of Cisco as he tries to catch his breath. Cisco is smirking at him, licking his bottom lip before he leans in for a kiss. Barry groans into his mouth, tasting himself on Cisco’s tongue. _Fuck_.

When they pull apart, they’re staring at each other, small, dorky smiles on their faces.

“So, dude...” Barry starts to say, pulling his pants and underwear back up. “Wanna go back to my dorm and let me take care of...that?” His eyes glance down at Cisco’s pants, the outline of his hard cock clear and obvious.

Cisco eagerly nods before he kisses him again. “Hell freakin’ yes, dude.”


	3. Day 3 - Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes an appearance in this prompt, but they talk about Barry/Cisco the entire time. Also, let's pretend that Barry and Patty do not become official after their date in "The Darkness and the Light" episode. 
> 
> Warnings for this prompt: Harry being a dick, but a helpful one.

Cisco decides that he would never, ever, _ever_ monitor any of Barry’s dates again. Listening and watching Barry and Patty making heart eyes at each other (even with Barry’s limited eye sight) throughout the entire evening is sickening. He leaves the room when the two begin to kiss, unable to stomach it.

He just doesn’t understand _why_.

He likes Patty, he does--even from the very few times he’s met her. She’s like the female version of Barry, actually, but he doesn’t bother mentioning it to Barry in case it gives him the wrong picture, like Cisco thinking they’re related or something.

Although, if he could have Barry get turned off by her…

Cisco sighs at himself. He could never do that to his best friend, who obviously likes this woman so much that he rambles on and on about her while they’re alone and Cisco is working on their suit. It takes every ounce of willpower for him not to roll his eyes, so he learns to start tuning the other man out instead.

He wants to be supportive, he wants his friend to find true happiness, because Barry freakin’ Allen deserves it.

But for some reason, Cisco can’t see him finding happiness by being with Patty.

He doesn’t tell Caitlin about his conflicting feelings he’s been having for the past several weeks, and with his lack of a social life (and lack of friends outside of Team Flash), Cisco has no one to talk to about this. And it sucks.

Cisco is finally turning off the computer when the date ends, throwing away the empty takeout cartons and clearing the lab up a bit before he leaves for the night. All he wants to do is curl up in bed with Pringles and orange soda and candy while he binge-watches _Star Trek: The Next Generation_ \--everything would be right in the world with Deanna Troi by his side.

“Hey, man,” Barry starts saying, his voice coming from the earpiece he used on the date. “Thanks...for everything.”

Cisco’s heart skips a beat for no reason. “No problem, dude,” he replies into the mic. “Just warn a guy next time before you go sucking face.”

Barry is spluttering, and Cisco can practically hear the blush rising into Barry’s cheeks. He grins for a moment before it turns into a frown.

“‘Night, Barry,” he says, his voice soft.

“G’night, Cisco,” Barry replies. “Thanks again. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“...Yeah.”

Cisco turns off the mic before his hand goes up to his chest, clutching over his heart as if it’s tightening. It’s a feeling he’s been having recently, whenever he sees Barry and Patty interacting, stumbling over their words, quoting dorky things. It definitely isn’t a vibe Cisco gets.

It’s much worse.

“You’re in love with him.”

Cisco jumps, startled by the sudden voice. “Jesus!” he yelps, spinning around in his chair to see...Harry, of course. He’s leaning against the wall, his arms folded across his chest with a neutral expression on his face. “For real, Harry?”

Harry’s face doesn’t change, doesn’t seem in the least bit apologetic. Cisco shouldn’t have expected an apology--Earth 2 Wells is a dick, after all, and…

Wait. Did Harry just say what he thinks he said?

“What’re you talking about?” Cisco asks, raising an eyebrow 

“You know what I’m talking about, Ramon,” Harry says, his voice impatient as usual. “You’re in love with Barry Allen. Been in love with him for a long, long while, haven’t you?”

Cisco’s eyes widens, slowly shaking his head in disbelief. Why the hell would Harry assume... _that?_ “He’s my best friend,” he says rather quietly, which makes Harry chuckle.

“You have no chance with him.”

What…the fuck? Okay, Harry is promoting himself from “dick” to “total douchebag.”

“Wh-why would you say that?” Cisco asks, unable to stop himself, his heart beating rapidly.

“If you don’t want him and this Spivot girl to get serious, then you better make a move, Ramon. Otherwise, you won’t have any other chances with him.”

Cisco releases a breath he realizes he’s been holding, glaring at the older man. “You couldn’t have said that in the first place?” he mutters.

“Hmm, no,” Harry simply says with a smirk on his face. “It’s more fun this way. Listen, Ramon…” His face is back in serious mode. “I probably shouldn’t be telling you this--hell, I don’t know why I am, but, you and Barry are inevitable.”

What the hell does _that_ mean?

“No matter what Earth, no matter the timeline,” Harry continues, “Cisco Ramon and Barry Allen are together. So please, do us all a favor and get your ass to Barry’s place and tell him how you feel. Jealousy is not a good color on you.”

Cisco is staring at him now, mouth agape as he’s trying to process this information. What does Harry know about him and Barry being together on other Earths? _And timelines?_ How would he know that?

Then there’s the fact that Cisco is actually in love with Barry--has been for a long time, apparently. It makes sense now. The gut-wrenching feeling, his heart shattering by the sight of his best friend with someone else. Cisco is in love with him.

Before he can finally grasp on what’s happening, Harry is gone. Cisco assumes the man has gone back to the room he’s been staying in at the lab, so he doesn’t go after him. He can ask questions later.

What he really needs to do now is tell his best friend how he feels, before it’s too late. Besides, he has a strangely nice feeling that Barry may want the same thing.

He decides to give Barry a call when he gets into his car, his friend luckily answering quickly.

“Yo, everything alright?” Barry asks, and Cisco fondly smiles.

“Everything’s fine,” he tells him. “Hey, can I come over? I know it’s late, but...I want to tell you something, it’s kinda important?”

“Oh? Okay, yeah, of course. You mind stopping at Taco Bell on the way? I’m starving.”

Cisco lets out a laugh. “Didn’t you _just_ have dinner?”

“You know I need to eat a lot,” Barry whines.

“Hang tight, then. I’ll get us some _real_ tacos.”

“Awesome. You’re the best.”

“I know."

This would be probably the first (and only) time Cisco would be taking advice from the total douchebag known as Harry Wells.


	4. Day 4 - Theatre AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this prompt: fluffy fluff.

The first time Cisco Ramon went to see the touring production of _West Side Story_ , he was absolutely floored--and he definitely wasn’t biased because his high school crush was playing the male lead, nope, not at all. But he had always adored the film, memorizing every single line and studying the choreography as best as he could when he was younger.

Barry Allen playing Tony may have helped him in his decision to finally see the musical live when it finally came to Central City.  

And he may have seen it about four times already. He made sure it was every other week, though. Totally reasonable.

Not only because the show was just _that_ fantastic by itself, but it was also because Cisco had been trying--again and again--to see his crush at stagedoor to ask him out for coffee, or something. The two had spoken at some points when they were in high school together, being lab partners and getting assigned in group projects. They hardly ran into each other in college, besides a couple of classes they’ve had together, since Barry was involved in drama and chemistry while Cisco was majoring in mechanical engineering.

Cisco couldn’t help but wonder what would have happened if he had gotten involved in theatre when he was in high school. He could’ve been part of the tech team, possibly work closely with Barry, maybe even help him run some lines…

He tried not to think about it too much, since he thought it’d be nice to focus on the present instead and just ask the man out already.

Except, for the past four times he had seen _West Side Story_ , there was always something that prevented Cisco from even speaking to Barry.

The first time he went to the show, Cisco was a bit too dazed to even think about waiting at stagedoor. He was wiping the tears from his eyes (he knew the end was coming, he’s seen the movie a million times, but it got to him every single time) and clapping as loud as he could at curtain call. He did run into a few old friends as he was shuffling over to the merchandise table, but he was feeling a little overwhelmed at that point, so he didn’t stick around.

When Cisco saw the musical a second time, he headed straight to stagedoor the second curtain call was over, even though he was pretty sure he had looked like a mess from crying again. At least almost everyone in the audience were looking the same afterwards with tear-streaked faces and puffy eyes. He was able to get selfies with Iris West, Barry’s best friend who had played Maria, and Linda Park who played Anita.  

Once Barry had finally walked out of the doors, Cisco felt as if he was frozen on the spot, except people were sort of crowding so he was being pushed to the side. There was no way he could talk to him and ask him out with all of these people surrounding them, no freaking way. So he shuffled his way out of the small crowd, shouting, “You were great tonight!” like an idiot.

But he was able to catch Barry looking up from the playbill he was signing to call out, “Thank you!” with a dazzling smile on his face. Cisco would store that smile into his memory forever.

Third time’s the charm, right? Cisco would think so, as he was more determined when he made his way to stagedoor, only to be stopped just outside of the main doors by a familiar figure who wanted to quickly catch up, ask how he was doing. Kendra Saunders, one of his exes. Crap.

So after the fourth time he watched the show, just as emotional as the three other times he had seen it, Cisco basically dashed to stagedoor, easily dodging people who were shuffling out of the theatre or talking in groups in the middle of the hallways. He was actually doing pretty well before he bumped into someone-- _literally_ bumping into them, almost knocking them over to the ground.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, man!” Cisco was telling them, putting a hand on their shoulder. “You okay? I’m sorry, I didn’t see where I was going and I just…” His words trailed off when the young man had looked at him and he realized who he was apologizing to.

Barry Allen. Of course.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” he told him, patting down his costume that he was still wearing. “I’m kinda at fault, too--I was running around like a maniac right after curtain call.”

Cisco couldn’t help but let out a laugh. Was he dreaming? He had to be--his crush was standing right in front of him, still wearing that white, tight-fitting shirt that showed his biceps rather nicely. He licked his lips, before he was retracting his hand when he realized it was still gripping onto Barry’s shoulder.

“Ramon, right? Cisco Ramon?” Barry asked, and Cisco had to shake out of his daze.

“R-right!” he said, smiling. Oh god, Barry remembered his name. _His crush remembered his name!_ “We were in high school together, we worked on that flour project--”

“Oh, yeah,” Barry said thoughtfully, letting out a soft chuckle. “The one where we had to treat the bag of flour as if--”

“It was our child, yes,” Cisco finished for him. “We sang a lullaby to it for our presentation. Loaf is all--”

“You knead,” Barry finished this time, and they shared a laugh.

Cisco could die happily right here, right now. He couldn’t believe that Barry would remember that when he had been busy starring in a touring Broadway show and all.

After a moment, they stared into each other’s eyes, small smiles on both of their faces. It was a brief moment, but it felt intimate, it felt...right.

Cisco was about to open his mouth to finally say it, to finally ask the other man out, only to be interrupted (shocker) by some people who spotted Barry and started to crowd around him to get their playbills and merch signed.

Barry made sure to have his eyes on Cisco when he told him, “I’ll see you later, Cisco, alright?” with that beautiful smile of his. Damn him.

So Cisco decided to see _West Side Story_ a fifth (and last, he had promised his friend Caitlin) time. This would be his last chance, and he was going to make it count. He was going to get that date with Barry Allen, no matter what.

As he made his way through the waves of people to exit the building to get to stagedoor, Cisco felt a tap on his shoulder and he almost didn’t turn around, wondering if this was going to be another _thing_ where it would keep him from speaking to Barry. But he did turn to see who was trying to grab his attention, coming face-to-face with the man who played Riff in the show, Eddie Thawne.

Cisco couldn’t help but wonder how many men he went to school with were turning out to be this attractive.

“Uhm, hi,” Eddie said, needing to be in Cisco’s personal space when the theatre was loud and buzzing. “Are you Cisco Ramon?”

Cisco arched an eyebrow. “That’s me,” he confirmed.

Eddie smiled. “Oh good--can you come backstage with me, please?”

Before Cisco could answer, Eddie had grabbed him by the hand and he lead the way to a door that got them backstage. Oh shit, was he in trouble for seeing the show so many times? Was he about to get yelled at by the director or the manager of the building? Or was he--

“Cisco!” a familiar voice called out. It belonged to Barry’s, who came rushing to him, his face flustered but he was smiling. “Fancy meeting you here.”

Cisco was still trying to process what was going on, and luckily Barry seemed to notice his confusion, so he took him to a secluded corner that was away from the other cast members that were running about to clean up.

“Sorry had to get an escort to get you back here,” Barry told him, scratching the back of his neck. “I just--I knew we wouldn’t have time to talk at stagedoor, so…”

Cisco was staring at him, studying his features and his nervous behavior, slowly realizing that... _hah_ , no way. Barry would not have done this just to ask him out...would he?

“You were fantastic tonight,” Cisco finally said, a grin appearing on his face. “Truly. I think this was the best show yet.”

Barry let out a breathy laugh. “Thanks, man,” he said, and Cisco could see his cheeks turning into a slight pink color. Damn, was he adorable. “Uhm, so I wanted to talk back here because...well--I kinda noticed you’ve been here several times, and uhm--”

“Was it creepy?” Cisco asked, his face beginning to fall. Fuck, he totally misunderstood this. “It was totally creepy, I’m sorry, I can be a little weird sometimes and--”

“No! I mean, no, it wasn’t creepy at all. I actually find it...flattering?”

Cisco cocked an eyebrow. “You don’t sound so sure about that,” he told him, which made the other man chuckle.

“I thought it was cute.”

Cute…?

“I mean--you saw the show like, five times,” Barry continued, “just to see me, right?”

Ah, crap. The jig was up. Cisco sighed, trying his best to calm his fast-beating heart. “Uhm...yeah, kinda,” he finally answered, avoiding eye contact.

“You don’t sound very sure about that.”

It was Cisco’s turn to laugh. “Okay, okay. I did--I saw the show five times just to see you.”

There it was. That gorgeous smile Cisco was slowly falling in love with.

“I-I’m super flattered,” Barry told him before they fall into a comfortable silence, smiling at each other like the other day. Cisco could definitely die happily now.

“Well--good,” he finally said. “Because I would really, really love it if you wanna grab some coffee with me, or something. Or we can do a late brunch thing, or even dinner, or--”

“Coffee sounds perfect,” Barry answered, his face suddenly inches closer to Cisco than it had been a moment before. “Wanna grab some tomorrow morning?”

Cisco’s throat had gone dry as his eyes were glancing back and forth from Barry’s lips to his sparkling green eyes. He nodded. “Tomorrow sounds great.”

“Cool.”

Without another word, Barry is closing the distance between them, his lips meeting Cisco’s. It took a bit for Cisco to process that this was actually happening--because _holy fuck, this was actually happening!_ \--before he eagerly kissed back, his eyes fluttering shut as he savored the taste and feel of Barry Allen.

They spent the entire next day together after their coffee date that they decided to have dinner, only to be followed by even more enthusiastic kisses and silly puns Barry kept trying to make.

Cisco Ramon would forever adore the touring production of _West Side Story_ , and he was totally biased about it because Barry played the male lead role. He did not care one bit, though. As long as Barry was giving him those pretty smiles and soft kisses.


End file.
